


The SHIELD in the Stone

by JaneTurenne



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneTurenne/pseuds/JaneTurenne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only a truly worthy hero can lift the great hammer Mjolnir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The SHIELD in the Stone

The New Mexico compound is quiet—or it appears quiet, on the surface. In reality, it’s crawling with life even at 4:26 AM. No outsider would be able to simply stroll up to the thing that isn’t a satellite without anybody noticing. But for a man who knows every guard and security camera in the place, it’s possible without even breaking a sweat.

A shadow darkens the shine of the mighty hammer Mjolnir, one of the greatest weapons ever seen on planet Earth. Hundreds of women and men have tried to lift it. The most advanced machinery available has failed to carve it from the earth. Diamond chisels break their tips and strong men their backs in trying to remove it from its resting place. Only the greatest, most worthy of heroes is fated to shift it.

A hand closes around the haft, and lifts the hammer as easily as a feather. There is a moment of silence, and then Mjolnir is carefully replaced, with a whispered command of “Stay.”

The guards don’t see anything. The cameras and the sensors do, but they are quickly and efficiently persuaded to forget. By the next morning, in fact, only one piece of evidence remains.

“You’re in a good mood this morning, sir,” says Clint Barton, as he passes his superior in a plastic corridor. ”Something to smile about?”

Agent Phil Coulson slips his hands into his pockets, but doesn’t quite seem able to kill the grin in his eyes. ”Nothing, Agent Barton,” says Coulson, and continues sedately on his way. ”Nothing at all.”


End file.
